


you make me strong

by withfeeling



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMFs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutation, Powerful, Rebellion, Violence, World War III, super human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withfeeling/pseuds/withfeeling
Summary: After the Third World War, nothing has been the same. A single country rose from the ashes and destruction, The United Republic, a tyrannical dictatorship that seeks to control and oppress its citizens. Amongst the nation’s citizentry, superhuman abilities are common due to genetic engineering and mutations resulting from nuclear radiation.Felix is one of the most powerful humans in the republic, and is seen as a threat to the oppressive regime. Although he is forced to conform, he wishes to overthrow the government. He is willing to fight for justice through any means necessary, but he can’t do it alone.





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion this is some of my best writing, I’m very proud of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

> _‘Tonight commences the celebration of the hundredth anniversary of the end of the Third World War! Our government, The United Republic, would like to thank all of its citizens for one hundred consecutive years of peace, and is generously doubling meat rations for this month…’_

 

Felix’s grandmother walked into the room and abruptly turned off the television, effectively silencing the artificially upbeat newscaster who had been previously droning on about regional increases in grain production that month.

 

“Don’t listen to that propaganda bullshit, Felix,” His grandmother rolled her eyes, and huffed as she plopped onto the worn leather couch.

 

Every citizen of the republic was required to know the history of the young nation, and the war from which it was born. The war began between Russia and the United States, but soon China and North Korea also entered. The war was just between four nations, but affected every country in the world.

 

Secretly, the United States had been working on a project. Genetic engineering and designer babies were commonplace at the time, however, they had not yet been militarized. In an effort to win the war, the county created a genetically manipulated army. They were super strong, super fast, super smart: superhuman. The other nations soon started to implement similar practices.

 

Most people expected this race of superhumans to become extinct after they had served their purpose in the war. However, due to new forms nuclear warfare, radiation caused unseen genetic mutations in the DNA of millions of people. For most of those affected, the powers resulting from these mutations were generally inconspicuous and weak. For example, Felix’s neighbor could communicate with plants, and another could levitate a few inches above the ground for almost one minute at a time.

 

Unlike the general population, Felix’s family was descended from one of the original superhumans, and continuous mutations caused each generation to be more powerful than the one prior.

 

When Felix was born he was classified as _other._ Every time a child was born, their genes would be evaluated through a test to determine the level of intensity of their powers, on a scale of one through five. It also verified whigh class of powers they belonged to, though what precisely the child was capable of would not be explicitly determined until they grew older. The classes included concept, source, mechanism, function, and other. Children who were believed to be more powerful than the highest numerical level, and couldn’t be identified as belonging to single power group were classified as ‘other.’

 

When he received this classification, his family wept for their innocent baby. His family was comprised of mostly level three function, and thus was allowed to be part of mainstream society. Children who were thought to be too powerful would be separated from their families in their teenage years, if the government saw them as a potential threat. Felix was going to be taken away soon.

 

Originally, Felix only presented as atmokinetic, and his entire family breathed a collective sigh of relief; control over the weather could be dangerous, but there was still a chance he wouldn’t be taken away. But then, in his last year of high school, Felix accidentally set his science classroom on fire. He was pyrokinetic, too. Fire manipulation was identified as being one of the most hazardous powers, especially given its difficult nature to control. Since Felix had more than one power, he realized that his life as he had known it was over. He would be shipped off to a special school-like facility in a secret government-controlled area and would likely never see his friends or family ever again. The government claimed this to be for the safety of both the individual and those around him. Felix knew it was really because the oppressive government’s leaders feared an uprising, and wanted its most powerful and capable citizens to be confined to controlled areas, where they could be constantly watched and pacified. But Felix had no choice; he had to go, otherwise he and his family would be punished, tortured, and killed.

 

He willed his hand to ignite in flames, and examined the little wisps of smoke that danced in the air. He curled his hand, and the smoke took the shape of an animal his textbook called a ‘dolphin.’ It had been extinct for decades, so all Felix knew of it was from photos and documentaries. He could hardly imagine such a peculiar creature!

 

The original superhuman man and woman that Felix and his family were descended from had died before Felix was born, so no one in his family had been alive to experience the world before the war. Felix gently slid a large book with a weathered spine off of the shelf next to the television. He flipped through its yellowed pages, which were covered in photos and the messy scrawl of his great grandfather's handwriting. His great grandparents had compiled all of their surviving photos and memories from before the war. They had never recounted the horrors they endured in the war, and the album didn’t document anything pertaining to the painful genetic alterations they went through either. Life before the war looked robust and vibrant, so different from the mundane world of greys and blues that Felix was used to.

 

Felix looked at the clock above the television. His parents would be coming home from work soon: his mother from the propaganda radio station, and his father from the nuclear energy plant. He looked at the clock again and tried not to cry; he would be permanently leaving his family the next morning.

 

His grandmother smiled remorsefully, and pat his knee comfortingly, but the grim determination in her eyes still burned brightly. She pulled him toward her bosom and hugged him.

 

“If you see the opportunity, _take it._ You’re our only hope,” She whispered in his ear.

 

Felix wiped the tears threatening to escape his eyes, but nodded resolutely. He would overthrow The Republic even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! I wrote something that isn’t angst lmao.  
> Open to any suggestions or ideas :)
> 
> I was very much inspired by Orwell’s 1984, that man was a genius.


End file.
